Rosario to Devilman
by castlecrasher009
Summary: Tsukune Aono has always lived a fairly normal life, until that faithful day that changed it forever. Now, two years after losing everything he had, Tsukune travels to Yokai Academy to start a new life, and he brings the fear of the devil with him.


Rosario to Devilman

A Rosario to Vampire/Devilman Crossover

Beta by Alteris

Rosario to Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Devilman is owned by Go Nagai. I don't own either.

WARNING: Rated M for Heavy Violence, Blood, and Suggestive Themes. Reader discretion is advised.

Prologue: The Devil Within

The air was cool and crisp as night prevailed over the city of Tokyo. The metropolis was bathed in the glow of millions of lights as people went about their evenings in their own fashions. While the capitol of Japan was considered a symbol of prosperity to the nation and a testament to the advances of technology to the world, it was certainly not without its darker side. In truth, the city was far from the beacon of peace and wellbeing that it presented to the world, its true face as black as the night itself. Corrupt businessmen and politicians plied their dishonorable trades, yakuza crime lords control the underworld, and many wayward men find earthly pleasures in the forms of drugs, alcohol and sex. And yet for all the evil that man is capable of, there is one creature that exists that completely dwarfs mankind in terms of wickedness. A being that is as old as time itself. An entity that's name spreads fear and despair to all.

Devils.

- Streets of Tokyo -

_'Oh, man. Today's my lucky day.'_

The young man couldn't contain his grin as he walked the street with his current companion. It had been another night of drinking and talking amongst his friends at the local bar when he saw her. The woman was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Flowing blonde hair that traveled down to her knees, a heart shaped face with dazzling blue eyes and alluring lips. She had just the right kind of curves to make any man drool and red one piece dress that she wore left nothing for the imagination as the front fully exposed the cleavage of her large breasts while the back showed her flawless skin. The garment fit tightly around her waist as it hugged her shapely rear and the high cut in the skirt showed off her leg and thigh. Overall, this was a woman who was the definition of sexuality. The man had decided to try his luck with the lady and was absolutely ecstatic when she began to flirt back with him. It only got better over time and finally after a few drinks and some friendly talking, the woman suggested that they go somewhere more…private.

So here he is, walking down the street with a blonde bombshell in his arm to a place where they can partake in all kinds of unbridled activities. The man could not help but to imagine what it will be like with this woman. The two of them completely devoid of any garments rolling on a bed in the throes of passion. As he gazed down at the woman, more specifically the gap between her large breasts, he started to compare her to another woman in his life. This woman was a far cry from the girl that he was currently having a relationship with. Sure, he loved his girlfriend to no end, but he was a man and as such was entitled to some variety in his life, right?

_'Ah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.' _The guy thought as he rubbed the woman's hip with his hand. The blond looked up to her companion with a smile.

"Enjoying the night, baby?" She asked in a voice that sounded like it had been dipped in honey.

The man's grin only widened. "Oh, yeah. It's been great, especially with you here."

"Is that so? Well, it's only going to get better." The woman gave him a seductive smirk as she took her free hand and began to rub the man's crotch. The poor guy couldn't help but shiver as the woman stimulated his member and his mind suffered from temporary overload.

_'Shit!'_ he thought. _'If this is what her hand feels like with my pants on…..'_

The two continued on until the woman came to a stop next to a dark alley. "Why don't we go in here?" The woman asked as she pointed into the darkness.

The man looked into the alley and cringed. "What? Down there? Are you nuts? You want to do it out in the open?"

The blond pulled away from the man and smirked. "Why not? It'll be more fun this way. The chance of being caught makes it all the more thrilling." As the woman walked into the alleyway, she made sure to sway her hips in a way that was sure to drive the guy wild. And it worked, too. The man's eyes were locked right on the woman's rear as the tent in his pants became more strained. Soon the two traveled deep into the dark alley to a secluded spot where no one would see them from the street. The blond then leaned up against the wall in a way that made the poor guy salivate in anticipation.

"Well, babe? Are you ready?" The woman asked as she brought her hands up to the straps of her dress and in a slow, sensual motion, pulled the garment down. Her breasts bounced as they were released from their confines, an action that immediately drew the man's attention. Once the dress was at the woman's hips, she pushed the cloth downward until it cleared her waist and fell completely to the ground. The man was greeted to the sight of the woman's completely nude form, revealing the fact the only things she wore the entire time were the dress, a matching set of high heel shoes, and a smile.

"C'mon, honey." The woman said as she brought her arms up underneath her breasts and pushed them up. "I'm waiting."

The man slowly walked towards the woman with outstretched hands and a goofy, drool covered smile on his face. When he got close enough, the man grabbed hold of the two fleshy orbs and began to rub them. The blond woman let out a low moan as her breasts were groped, all the while the male reveled in the feel of the soft flesh, the warmth that radiated from the orbs and the firmness of handling bare breast and hard teeth.

_'Wait….TEETH?!'_

The man snapped out of his stupor looked down to find that he was indeed handling a set of breasts that had suddenly grown a pair of razor sharp teeth. Before the guy could pull away, the jaws suddenly opened and clamped down on his hands. Blood erupted from his arms as the jaws tore thru flesh and bone, severing the man's hands from his body before the mouths swallowed the appendages whole.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as stumbled backwards in a mixture of horror and pain. The man stared in shock at the bleeding stumps that were once his hands.

**"What's wrong, baby?" **The woman asked with a sinister smile as blood covered her front, the gnashing pair of jaws still visible on her chest. **"I thought you wanted to have a good time."** Suddenly, the woman's body began to change as the woman grew a bit bigger then she was, her pupils became slits, her mouth split open to reveal jagged teeth, and her stomach opened up to expose a gaping maw of fangs and tendrils. **"Well, if you're not going to enjoy yourself." **Her voice came out in a dark, distorted hiss. **"THEN I WILL!" **The demonic female lunged towards her victim as the man screamed in terror.

Meanwhile, a figure stood atop a nearby building, looking down into the darkness as he watched the devil below claim her latest victim, as well as her last, if he had anything to say about it.

Menova chuckled as her many mouths tore into the dead man's body, ripping apart chunks of flesh and bone as she feasted on her latest catch. The human was so easy to lure into her trap. Even five years after awakening from her ancient slumber with the rest of her kind, it never ceased to amaze her how stupid these beings were, nor how delicious their flesh was. It was definitely a good idea to use this woman's body as her vessel; the female's soul was wrought with sin, having seduced many men in her quest for power and fortune. She was simply too tempting to resist. Menova took great pleasure in claiming the woman's body and devouring her soul. And the benefits of having such a body at her disposal made it all the better, since men literally threw themselves at her, insuring that she did not have to work hard for her meals.

The sound of footsteps halted her feast as she turned to see a figure walking into the alley. From what she could tell, this person was young, at least in his mid-teens with short black hair that stood out in multiple directions and though the boy had on a black leather jacket, she could tell that the boy had fairly good muscles on him. She could tell that the boy was quite the looker, if she were interested in his appearance.

The boy stopped a few dozen feet away from the devil, staring at her with brown eyes that were cold enough to freeze hell itself and sharp enough to cut steel. Menova rose to her feet as she dropped the corpse of the man that she was feeding on and chuckled at the child before her.

"What's this?" she asked as she licked her lips of the blood that was smeared on her face. **"It would seem as though I have a guest, or should I call you…..dessert." **Menova hissed as her mouths opened in anticipation for another kill.

The boy didn't even flinch as he continued to stare at the creature before him.

"I really hope you enjoyed your last meal here, devil." The boy spoke as he narrowed his eyes. "Because the next time you dine, it will be in Hell."

The boy's eyes glowed yellow as his body began to swell and change. The leather jacket and undershirt he wore ripped and tore apart as his muscles expanded while his skin turned from a healthy yellow to a pale purple. His legs, torso, and forearms became covered in hard, black resin-like substance, creating armor as claws extended from his fingers and toes. His hair flapped around violently before growing and taking shape, the hair on the sides of his head took the form and appearance of two demon wings while the hair at the front moved downward to join with his brows, covering the boy's forehead while a pair of antenna sprouted from the place between his brows. His sideburns descended until they framed his jaw. After his hair stopped moving, it too hardened into resin as a red diamond appeared on his crown. His eyes became yellow pupil-less orbs as his teeth turned from flat into a set of razor sharp blades as his incisors grew in length. Two black lines descended from his eyes and stopped at his cheeks. The last thing to change were the appearance of two flesh-like protrusions that started from the boy's chest and ended at his shoulder plates as a long black tail extended from the bottom of his spine. (1)

The effect of the transformation was immediate as Menova's expression turned from confident to fearful in a split second.

**"A D-Devilman?!" **The devil stuttered as she took an unconscious step backwards.

The newly transformed Devilman wasted no time as he charged the female devil, his fist cocked back to deliver a crushing blow. Menova jumped up and over the attack and answered with a powerful kick aimed at her assailant's head. The Devilman spun around and caught the foot before he pulled the she-devil around and threw her into the wall, creating a web of cracks from the impact. Menova shook her head clear of the daze and resumed her attack, coming in with a flurry of jabs and punches. The Devilman intercepted the blows and returned with his own. Soon the two were trading blows at a speed that none could see as their arms seem to disappear and reappear. Finally, the Devilman decided it was time to end the fight as he caught one of the she-devil's fists and delivered a blow right under her chest, knocking the wind out of her and temporarily stunning her. The Devilman garbed the other arm and started to pull in opposite directions, causing Menova to scream as her arms were strained to the max until both arms were torn from her body in a shower of blood. Having 'disarmed' his opponent, the Devilman went in for the kill as he jabbed straight into the female's chest, his arm piercing through her body until it exited out her back. Menova could only stare in shock as the Devilman pulled his arm out and watched the she-devil fall to the ground. When the light faded from her eyes, her body suddenly combusted in a blue flame and burned until all that was left of her was a small pile of ash.

The Devilman watched as the body of his opponent turned to dust before looking back to the mutilated corpse of the man. The devil scoffed in thought of how the stranger met his end. _'Idiot. Why do they always think with their other head?' _Seeing that there was nothing left to do here, the Devilman produced a pair of large bat-like wings from the protrusions on his back and took flight into the night sky.

- Skies over Tokyo -

The Devilman flew through the air as he headed towards one of the many skyscrapers the dotted the city skyline. When he arrived, he took a brief moment to note his surroundings, trying to determine if there was anyone present. Seeing that the coast was clear, he shifted back from his devil form into his human form, the only evidence of his transformation being two scars that ran across his shoulders where the wing protrusions had been. Once completed, he made his way over to a metal panel and opened it. The teen reached inside and grabbed a duffle bag that he had hidden there a few days before. Sitting the bag down before him, the teen opened it and began pulling out different articles of clothes, shirt, pants, shoes, and another leather jacket. Every time he transformed he would virtually destroy the clothes he wore. His shirt and jackets would simply disintegrate, while his shoes would explode. The only garment that wouldn't be totally obliterated by his transformations was his pants, but they would still be ripped and torn, making them useless. Quickly stripping himself of his last surviving garment, the boy started to redress himself. As he pulled up his new pants, the teen reflected on his latest battle. The devils were getting more brazen, what with that fight being his sixth encounter in the last month, and if he accounted for every bizarre murder that he had heard about on the news, it would put the count up to fifteen. They were becoming more numerous, and getting bolder all the time.

"Deep in thought, Young man?"

The teen spun around, not expecting anyone to be up on top of the building with him. He found that he was indeed not alone anymore, as a figure stepped out of the shadows. The individual wore what looked like white priest's robes while a rosary hung from his neck. A white cloth hid most of his head from view, leaving only his nose and mouth visible to the boy. But what really got his attention was a pair of glowing white eyes the shone from within the man's hood. The priest stepped closer to the teen with a smirk clearly seen on his face.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded as he moved into a defensive stance, ready to transform at a moment's notice.

The priest raised his hand. "Do not be alarmed, I'm not here to harm you."

"Hasn't been the first time I heard that line."

"I assure you, I am no threat to you, what with you being a Devilman and all." The priest kept up the smirk on his face.

The teen stared at him for a few more moments before dropping his guard. "You still haven't told me your name."

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami and I am an exorcist."

"An exorcist?" The teen asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "What? You planning on exorcising the devil within me? You'll find a hard time trying to do that."

"Yes, I am well aware of your circumstances Mr. Akira, or should I call you…Tsukune Aono?"

The boy was on him in an instant, grabbing the front of his robes and holding the man up.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" the boy shouted, his fangs bared as he glared at the exorcist. Tsukune hadn't used his name for two years, opting to go with an alias in order to remain anonymous. One wasn't able to use such power without drawing attention to himself.

The exorcist chuckled, seemingly unfazed by his current situation. "I know everything about you, boy. I know about your past, the burden you carry, and the pain you feel."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to make you an offer, boy. You see, I am the headmaster of a very special school. One that would cater to your….unique stature." The man produced an envelope from his robes and held it out. Tsukune eyed the document for a second, contemplating his next move. After a few moments, the teen dropped Mikogami on his feet and took hold of the envelope and read the cover.

"Yokai Academy?"

"Indeed, and as the name indicates, it is a school for Yokai. I assume you know at least a little about Yokai?"

Tsukune turned and nodded his head. How could he not know about them? You don't travel around fighting lord knows how many devils and not end up meeting a few of the fabled monsters, nearly killing a group of them when he mistook them for devils. He was a little surprised when he discovered them, but then again if devils existed, then why not Yokai.

"So, what exactly are you teaching there, Mr. Mikogami?"

"The primary purpose of the school is to teach Yokai how to blend into human society."

The teen stared at the man before letting out a laugh. "I hate to tell you this, but with the way that the devils are going, you might as well close that school down. It won't be long before humanity knows that they aren't the only sentient beings on the planet."

Mikogami let his smirk drop. "And it is that reason why my school is so vital right now. With the devils encroaching into the world, the possibility of conflict is very high, and the Yokai must decide which side to join."

Tsukune thought about it for a second and he was able to put two and two together. "You want me to show them what they are up against; to show them the existence of devils and the threat the carry."

Mikogami's smirk returned. "And in return, I offer you a chance at having a remotely normal life; a chance to make friends and live in a place where you don't have to keep moving all the time. A life similar to the one you had."

Tsukune thought about it and in truth the offer was very appealing. Being a Devilman, he could no longer return to a normal human life as the threat of attack from other devils was constant. Plus, he wouldn't have to live on the streets like he had been doing for the past two years. With this arrangement, he could at least act like a human again.

"Alright, I'm in. But if I don't like what I see in there, I'm history. Understand?"

Mikogami chuckled. "We have an agreement then." The exorcist turned and began to walk back into the shadows. "I look forward to your first day of school, Tsukune Aono." And with those parting words, the exorcist vanished.

Tsukune stared at the spot where the exorcist disappeared before looking back to the document in his hand and then to the moon in the sky. He knew he should be wary of that man and his intentions for him, but the idea of regaining some of his lost humanity, even a sliver of it, was too good an opportunity to pass up. And if he did find himself in a situation at the academy, he was confident that he could fight his way out of it.

_'Yokai Academy, huh.' _the teen thought with a smirk. _'If nothing else, it ought to be interesting.'_

- To Be Continued -

{Monster Encyclopedia}

Name: Devil

Classification: High-Demon

Monster Ranking: A to SSS

Entities that have existed since the dawn of earth, devils are ancient and powerful, possessing multiple forms and abilities. Devils originally do not have personalities or genders, being creatures that existed before life itself, however, once they possess a human, then they take on the characteristics of the host. While most devils are evil in nature, some are good, only wishing to live in peace.

Name: Devilman

Classification: Human/Devil Hybrid

Monster Ranking: Dependent on specific variables

Devilman are the result of when a devil possesses a human but allows the human to keep his will and soul. A symbiotic relationship, the human gains the form and powers of the devil he bonds with while the devil gains experience and knowledge from the human. The power of the Devilman depends on two factors, first is the overall power of the devil and the second is the strength of the human's heart and will. If the devil and human possess weak attributes, then the Devilman will be no stronger than a human. But if both are extremely strong, then they will be a force to be reckoned with. It should be noted that once a human and devil have bonded, they can no longer separate, even after death.

[Author's notes]

This is my second fan fiction, and I'm really surprised that no one has thought of doing this yet. As you can see, Tsukune is not human in this one, but a Devilman. If anyone has ever seen the Devilman series or movies, then you know just how powerful the kid is. If you haven't, let's just say that he's not going to be pushed around like he was in the original manga. As to how he became a Devilman, that will be covered in the next chapter.

Rosario to Vampire fan fiction, so standard harem applies.

Moka

Kurumu

Yukari

Mizori

Ruby

Other characters can be added if you want to make suggestions. Also thinking about adding in a certain devil lady into the mix.

(1) Based on the Devilman form from Amon: the apocalypse of Devilman. Link to picture is in my profile.

Next Chapter - Tsukune arrives at Yokai Academy and literally runs into a certain pink-haired vampire and the two become friends. But when some of the other students start throwing their weight around, the devil isn't going to take things lying down. Read for yourself in the first official chapter of Rosario to Devilman: Vampire to Devilman.

Peace.


End file.
